We Are
by qunnyv19
Summary: —semua berubah ketika Shanks datang, mengubah perspektifnya tentang dunia, berpikir masih ada yang lebih hebat dari daging yang biasa berada di tangannya. Bajak Laut. Kru. Teman. #KFS2


**Disclaimer**: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters**: Straw Hats Pirate.  
**Warning: **Typo(s). Canon setting [Return to Sabaody Archipelago Arc – Fishman Island Arc]. Oneshot.

Enjoy!

* * *

.:. We Are .:.  
© qunnyv19

* * *

**s**** e ****m**** b ****i**** l ****a**** n**

"_No matter how deep the night, it always turns to day, eventually."  
_—Brook

Namanya Brook dan dia penggemar celana dalam wanita.

Dia ditakdirkan menjadi musisi. Dia tengkorak hidup yang suka meminta izin untuk melihat celana dalam wanita lain, dan selalu menjadi korban kejahatan karena permintaannya yang kurang ajar. Nami, contohnya.

Mereka berkumpul di Thousand Sunny setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu. Brook terpukau dengan kecantikan kedua wanita yang berada di sana. Sepasang matanya mengerjap walaupun dia tidak punya mata. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Brook menyapa mereka.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Nami-san, Robin-san…"

Nami menjawab seadanya sementara Robin tersenyum mencurigakan. Gitar muncul entah darimana dan Brook langsung memegang gitar tersebut. "Jadi, Nami-san, sudah dua tahun …" _Jreeengg!_ Usopp memandang kagum dari belakang layar. "… bolehkah aku melihat cela—"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

Brook terlempar ke sudut Sunny. Tengkorak berambut afro itu cengar-cengir walaupun dia tidak punya mulut. Yohohoho!

.

**d**** e ****l**** a ****p**** a ****n**

"_Existing isn't a crime!"_  
—Franky

Namanya Franky dan dia suka Cola.

Dia tukang kapal di Thousand Sunny. Dia orang pertama yang bergegas menghampiri kapal cantik itu ketika sampai di Sabaody Archipelago. Dia mencintai Thousand Sunny seperti dia mencintai kemesumannya—nggak, jangan percaya yang tadi.

"Franky, kau punya laser?! Uwoooooooo!" jerit Chopper histeris. Dia bolak-balik untuk melihat tubuh maskulin milik Franky. Franky memencet hidungnya lalu mengeluarkan gaya rambut yang lama, tak lupa dikibaskannya sambil cengengesan. "Tentu saja!"

"Aku mau lihat, aku mau lihat!"

Usopp mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat. Franky menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Kita harus menunggu Luffy!"

Mereka berdua mengangguk dengan patuh. Suasana hening sampai suara tendangan Nami kepada Brook-si-tulang-kering terdengar dengan kencang di kapal, terhempas di sudut Sunny. Franky cemas dan menatap_nya_ khawatir.

"Ah … Franky-san? Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Brook. Dia berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Bukan, bodoh!" Suara serak khas Franky menggelegar di kapal. "Thousand Sunny jadi tergores karena ulahmu!"

Brook tengkorak yang kuat dan dia tetap tegar.

.

**t ****u ****j**** u ****h**

"_I WANT TO LIVE!"  
_—Robin

Namanya Nico Robin dan dia cinta sejarah.

Dia yang paling normal di antara semua keabnormalan di kapal. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa Luffy bisa se_beruntung_ itu mendapatkan Robin di kapalnya.

Robin memandang kagum pada Thousand Sunny saat pertama kali dia sampai. Tubuh kapal itu terlapisi dengan sempurna dan dalam hati Robin bangga yang mengurus kapal mereka adalah Silver Rayleigh.

Saat menginjakkan kakinya, dia merasa sesuatu yang lembut di bawahnya. Itu akibat _coating_. Di sana ada Franky dan Robin menunggu yang lainnya.

Ini adalah rumahnya. Betul. Dia sudah tidak punya rumah lagi semenjak kejadian dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu. Thousand Sunny adalah rumahnya. Bajak Laut Topi Jerami adalah keluarganya.

Semakin banyak yang datang dan tanpa mereka sadari senyum Robin semakin lebar. Lebih manis, pula. Sayangnya senyuman itu berakibat fatal saat burung raksasa datang dan membawa empat penumpang di atasnya yang sudah familier di mata Robin; kapten, pendekar pedang, koki, dan dokter.

Yang berambut pirang bermaksud menyapa mereka, tetapi apa daya tubuhnya tak kuat melawan senyuman Robin dan tatapan Nami. Sanji mimisan sampai terbang lalu jatuh ke tanah.

"AAAAH! SANJIII!"

.

**e**** n ****a**** m**

"_I realized that back then, the reason I wanted to become human,  
was that I really just wanted to have friends. Now, I just want to be a monster that can help Luffy."  
_—Chopper

Namanya Tony Tony Chopper dan dia suka permen kapas.

Dia suka dengan keahlian Brook dalam bermusik dan Franky yang pandai dalam membetulkan kapal, dia kagum dengan cerita-cerita Usopp dan gairah Zoro dalam mencari lawan yang kuat, dia senang karena mendapatkan _partner_ yang dapat diandalkan seperti Robin dan Nami, dan diam-diam dia menginginkan kekuatan Luffy serta hasil masakan Sanji yang selalu memanjakan lidah. Namun dia seorang dokter dan dia harus bangga akan hal itu.

Saat itu dia menjemput Monster Trio menggunakan burung raksasa yang menjadi temannya selama dua tahun terakhir, tetapi yang dia dapatkan adalah Sanji yang tiba-tiba mimisan dengan supernya—oke Chopper teringat Franky—dan dia langsung berteriak.

"Dokter! Dokter mana dokter?! Dok—"

Zoro menunjuknya.

"Chopper, kau dokternya."

"Oh iya!"

Mereka mendarat ke Thousand Sunny. Dengan cekatan, Chopper mengobati Sanji dan mengatasi koki itu yang sudah kehilangan banyak darah.

"Chopper sekarang sudah bertambah hebat, ya…"

Mendengar itu Chopper langsung bereaksi.

"Dipuji begitu tidak akan membuatku senang, dasar bodoh!"

.

**l**** i ****m**** a**

"_Cooking is a gift from the gods. Spices are a gift from the devil.  
Looks like it was a little too spicy for you."  
_—Sanji

Namanya Sanji dan dia pencinta wanita.

Dia seorang koki dan kedua tangannya sangat berharga. Yang kedua mungkin kedua kakinya, mengingat kakinya membuat musuh terkapar di tanah. Yang ketiga rokok dan yang paling utama adalah wanita.

Setelah bebas dari 'neraka' Sanji bisa melihat wanita-wanita sungguhan di Sabaody Archipelago. Mungkin mereka semua menganggap mereka gila tapi Sanji menganggap dia _gentleman_.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan tubuhnya saat ini, tapi dia merasa dia mudah sekali mimisan. Contohnya sesudah dia menangkap pemandangan indah nan menawan dari kapalnya, Thousand Sunny.

"Nami-swaan … Robin-chwaaan!"

Zoro memakinya karena dia lemah, Sanji tidak peduli karena dia lelaki sejati. Mereka dikelilingi Angkatan Laut tetapi tiba-tiba Bajak Laut Kuja membantu mereka. Yang lain berceloteh entah apa dan Sanji masih berbaring penuh karangan mesum di otaknya.

Kemudian perkataan Usopp mengenai Dewi sampai di telinga.

"Dewi … Dewi …"

Sanji langsung berdiri. Wanita adalah obatnya. Dia merebut teropong dari tangan Usopp dan langsung berubah menjadi batu.

"… maafkan aku, Nami-san, Robin-chan," bisik Sanji pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa berbicara sementara dirinya berubah menjadi batu, hanya dia yang tahu. Sebenarnya Sanji galau karena tidak bisa memilih antara Nami atau Robin, karena dua-duanya cantik dan dua-duanya malaikat. Sanji ingin memiliki dua-duanya tapi takut salah satunya sakit hati dan dia tidak lagi menjadi seorang _gentleman_.

.

**e**** m ****p**** a ****t**

"_There … comes a time when a man has to stand and FIGHT! This is the time when his friends' dreams are laughed at. Luffy won't die … I KNOW he'll be the pirate king one day.  
I WON'T LET YOU LAUGH AT THAT!"  
_—Usopp

Namanya Usopp dan hidungnya panjang. Bukan, maksudnya, namanya Usopp dan dia suka berbohong.

Dia penembak jitu tapi sayangnya dia penakut. Dia bisa dikatakan sebagai asisten Franky di kapal, walaupun dia juga hebat dalam membuat senjata-senjata mematikan, contohnya senjata yang dimiliki Nami. Usopp sangat menyesali kepergian Going Merry tapi dia juga mencintai Thousand Sunny.

Saat itu, semua kawan-kawannya sudah berkumpul. Luffy sudah datang dengan cengiran yang semakin lebar dan dia langsung menarik Luffy mengunjungi Franky; di mana pria itu sudah siap untuk memamerkan lasernya. Tidak, tidak, tentu saja dia tidak akan menembakkan Radical Beam.

Yah, begitulah.

Mereka mulai mengobrol dan membicarakan hal-hal selama dua tahun yang mereka alami. Mereka semua bahagia membicarakan hal-hal itu terkecuali Sanji. Entah apa yang membuat Sanji menjadi mogok bicara.

Hanya dia, Tuhan, dan para _wanita-wanita_ cantik di Pulau Momoiro yang tahu.

Tak jarang Usopp mulai menampilkan keahliannya, berbohong. Dia mengarang cerita kepada Chopper yang salah satunya mengatakan bahwa dia bertemu Sogeking saat mereka semua berpisah.

Luffy ikut-ikutan mendengar cerita Usopp tentang Sogeking sementara rahang kru yang lain jatuh ke lantai.

Usopp yang semakin pandai berbohong atau Luffy dan Chopper yang terlalu bodoh terperangkap tipuan Usopp?

.

**t**** i ****g**** a **

"_What good is treasure if I am alone?"_  
—Nami

Namanya Nami dan dia suka jeruk. Dia suka uang. Dia suka pakaian-pakaian menarik sehingga dia makin cantik. Dan dia suka uang. Oh ya, dia suka uang.

Dia ahli navigasi. Dia ahli membuat para kru tunduk pada perintahnya karena dia yang tahu arah. Dia tidak segan-segan memukul siapapun yang membandel atau mesum.

Mereka mulai berlayar menuju Pulau Manusia Ikan. Nami, sebagai ahli navigasi yang keren, harus tampak mandiri dan mengatur ini itu demi keberhasilan kru mereka mencapai tempat tujuan. Sayangnya setiap kali dia berhadapan dengan Sanji, koki itu langsung mengeluarkan darah dari hidung.

Chopper menyarankan agar dia memakai mantel saja.

Agaknya berhasil. Nami bisa mengontrol Sanji yang tidak terkontrol, walaupun sepertinya Sanji kecewa karena tubuh indah Nami tertutup oleh mantel tebal. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di otak mesum Sanji dan Brook sekarang. Oh, dan Franky.

Perjalanan mereka panjang, tetapi mereka tidak mengeluh karena mereka bahagia. Ada dua orang idiot yang membuat Nami kesal karena membandel, Luffy dan Zoro, tapi tampaknya bertambah satu lagi orang idiot, Sanji, yang mengkhawatirkan Usopp dan Chopper karena takut kapal mereka menjadi tidak aman.

"Sudah kubilang!" Nami memukul ketiganya sampai benjol bertingkat. "JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DI KEDALAMAN AIR! KALIAN KIRA HIDUP KALIAN AMAN KALAU _COATING_ INI DIBOLONGI TERUS, HAH?!"

"Ha'i, Nami-swan~"

"LUFFY, ZORO!"

.

**d**** u ****a**

"_When the world shoves you around, you just gotta stand up and shove back.  
It's not like somebody's gonna save you if you start babbling excuses."  
_—Zoro

Namanya Roronoa Zoro dan dia menyukai sake. Tak lupa pedang dan tidur.

Suatu hari di padang rumput yang indah, dia bermain pedang sampai tenaganya terkuras habis dan tiba-tiba dia disiram air dingin di kepalanya. Dia membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Nami yang menatapnya sangar sambil menenteng sebuah ember.

"ZORO, JANGAN TIDUR TERUS! BANTU KAMI!"

"Ha?"

Mimpi indahnya buyar karena seember air.

Zoro melihat sekelilingnya dengan malas. Mereka semua sibuk mengatur strategi terhadap monster besar di hadapan mereka sekarang. Melihat ada musuh yang harus dilawan, cepat-cepat dia berdiri dan menyiapkan satu pedangnya.

Entah siapa yang memberi ide tiba-tiba dia, Luffy, dan Si Alis Keriting sudah mendapati dirinya di dalam gelembung dan bisa bertarung melawan monster di hadapan mata. Sudah lama dia kehilangan sensasi dalam bertarung dan kini dia bisa menghadapinya.

Apalah. Mungkin dari luar dia terlihat cuek dan terkesan tidak peduil, padahal sebenarnya dia sangat rindu dengan mereka semua. Mereka semua. Kekonyolan Luffy, kegarangan Nami, kebohongan Usopp, kebaikan Chopper, kecerdasan Robin, keahlian Franky, keindahan musik Brook, bahkan kelezatan masakan Koki Mesum.

Dan mereka semua tampak tak percaya dia yang pertama kali sampai di Sabaody Archipelago. Karena dia sudah tidak sabar. Dia sudah ingin bertarung lagi dengan teman-temannya, dengan kekuatan barunya, dan tubuhnya yang sudah terlatih.

Kraken di hadapannya sudah siap dipotong.

"_Santoryu Ougi, Rukudou no Tsuji_!"

.

**s**** a ****t**** u**

"_I'm going to become Pirate King. And if I die trying, at least I tried."  
_—Luffy

Namanya Monkey D. Luffy dan dia pencinta daging.

Daging mengalahkan semuanya. Dengan daging dia punya tenaga. Dengan daging dia sanggup bertarung. Dengan daging dia sanggup bertahan. Dengan daging dia sanggup melawan.

Namun semua berubah ketika Shanks datang, mengubah perspektifnya tentang dunia, berpikir masih ada yang lebih hebat dari daging yang biasa berada di tangannya. Bajak Laut. Kru. _Teman_.

Lalu jadi Raja Bajak Laut!

Itu mimpinya, itu impiannya! Mulai sekarang, bahkan Angkatan Laut pun tidak akan bisa menghentikan mereka. Karena dia bangga menjadi kapten dari Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Karena dia yakin.

Oh, tentu saja daging tetap menjadi barang yang harus mendampinginya bahkan sampai akhir nanti. Tapi dia memiliki teman-temannya yang berharga. Dia memiliki beribu petualangan yang bisa diceritakan dengan keluarganya nanti. Ace di sana akan bahagia melihat adiknya yang bodoh dan lemah menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, begitu pula dengan Sabo.

Ada Zoro. Nami. Usopp. Sanji. Chopper. Robin. Franky. Brook. Dan dia yakin nanti masih ada lagi yang mendampinginya bersama Bajak Laut Topi Jerami.

Seekor monster mengganggu perjalanan mereka tapi Luffy menganggapnya menarik. Dia akan menjadikan kraken itu sebagai peliharaannya dan mengantarkan mereka sampai Pulau Manusia Ikan.

Untuk menaklukkan dia, Luffy harus mengalahkannya dulu. Tenang … Luffy akan mendapatkan kraken itu karena dia adalah Luffy.

Dia nyengir lebar. "Shishishishishi!"

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Katakanlah ini **_**plotless**_** karena memang demikian. Mereka terlalu unyu untuk dilewatkan / karena saya cinta **_**friendship**_** dari SHP ini. Maaf kalau misalnya nggak berkenan dan membuat dahi berkerut, "apaan nih?" tapi lagi kepengen bikin yang ringan dan simpel kayak gini._.**

**Ini adalah fanfik pertama di Fandom One Piece Indonesia. Maaf juga kalau jadinya OOC heheh :"D Udah berbulan-bulan dibuat tapi baru di**_**publish**_** sekarang.**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!**


End file.
